falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Crimson Caravan
Crimson Caravan is the largest caravan outfit in New California, and quite probably the entire wasteland. The Crimson Caravan Company is the largest supplier to the NCR of military-grade weaponry, and an assortment of provisions and other equipment types. Background A well-known trading company with a number of caravaneers in their employ, the Crimson Caravan Company originally plied their wares in the Hub. Historically famous for plying their trade across the most inhospitable areas, the Crimson Caravans now contract out much of their deliveries to wandering merchants across the Mojave. Recently, the Company has been hit hard by the instability along their trading routes. Deathclaw incursions at Quarry Junction have impeded trade south of New Vegas, and three sub-contractors have had their Caravans destroyed; possibly by raiders, although ash piles at the scene of the massacre suggests otherwise. A hard-nosed, no-nonsense Alice McLafferty has been recently drafted in to aid in the recovery of the Company, to look for any openings in trade or rival companies to undercut, and to keep the trade flowing with the NCR and other favored clients.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organization The company was originally a small caravan outfit specializing in high risk jobs, such as delivering water to the Necropolis and Adytum. They were considered insane by other caravan drivers, but a combination of high pay and high hiring standards for caravan guards meant that they provided services where others refused to. This benefited them in the long run, as the Crimson Caravan prospered and its influence grew. With the maturing of the New California Republic, the company naturally embedded itself into its organism, becoming a key supplier of general goods and armor, just as the Gun Runners dominated the weapons market. Their operations expanded immensely over the years and by 2281 they operate offices in all the major NCR cities and company outposts in outlying territories, such as the Mojave Wasteland. This success has not been earned entirely legally, as expected. While it does compete commercially (such as for the trooper armor contract, which the Far Go Traders are eager to take away from them), it isn't above hiring mercenaries to increase their advantage, for example, by stealing the competitor's trade secrets (e.g. the Gun Runners), price dumping (e.g. New Canaan Mormon caravans) or even outright attacking their caravans and killing their staff (e.g. the alliance with the Van Graffs). In order to bring the Mojave branch back to financial stability, Alice McLafferty made the decision to aid the Crimson Caravan in person. To dominate trade in the area, the Crimson Caravan has made a secret alliance with the Van Graffs to forcibly remove any competition that threatens, or may threaten, each other's established business. The Crimson Caravan are also attempting to establish a branch in New Canaan. As the taxes would bring the Crimson Caravan a disadvantage compared to the New Canaan caravans, they might overwhelm them with a flood of cheap NCR goods as a long-term solution. For this, Alice McLafferty would have to call in some favors with her contacts back in California, but the potential profit margins are apparently worth it. Relations with the outside The Crimson Caravan are rivals of the several other caravan companies, including Cassidy Caravans, Durable Dunn's, Griffin Wares, Gun Runners and the Happy Trails Caravan Company. Technology The Crimson Caravan use conventional weapons while defending their caravans. Guards generally use shotguns while the drivers use a pistol of some sort. The caravaneers regularly use leather armor for light protection while drivers wear more common clothing such as a caravaneer outfit. The caravans themselves use brahmin as pack animals, either strapping goods to the back of the animal or making them pull a makeshift trailer made from the back of a truck. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' In 2161 they are headed by Demetre Romara, with his daughter Keri working the schedules (and caravaneers from time to time). Their travel destinations include Junktown, Boneyard, Necropolis and Brotherhood of Steel. The pay is $600 per run and they operate on the 3rd and 17th of every month. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' The Courier is offered work (You Can Depend on Me and later Pressing Matters) by Alice McLafferty and may release Janet from her contract in Young Hearts. The Crimson Caravan can also be brought down by peacefully completing Heartache by the Number, or assassinating McLafferty. Appearances The Crimson Caravan appears in Fallout and Fallout: New Vegas, and were to appear in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. Although they don't appear in Fallout 2, signs with the Crimson Caravan logo can be found in Klamath. Gallery 9 of Hearts.jpg|Crimson Caravan on the playing card Hub Crimson Caravan.jpg|Crimson Caravan headquarters in the Hub, in Fallout Crimson Caravan Camp.jpg|Crimson Caravan camp east of New Vegas in Fallout: New Vegas References Category:Crimson Caravan de:Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie (Fraktion) es:Caravanas Crimson pl:Karmazynowa Karawana pt:Crimson Caravan ru:Красный караван uk:Червоний караван zh:赤紅商隊